THIS INVENTION RELATES TO colouring polymeric articles and materials for use therein.
It is known from our patent specification WO 97/09168 to colour regions of a polymeric layer or three dimensional polymeric article by curing a layer of a polymeric composition by exposing it to light, and irradiating a region of the layer with light of a different dose thereby effecting colour formation in the said region. Three dimensional articles may be produced by repeating the process on successive layers. A similar disclosure is given in U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,519.
Problems may arise in such a process however if the initiating mechanism for curing the resin and forming the colour is the same, for example if both are initiated by a free radical or ionic (e.g. a cationic) mechanism, as in this case the whole layer or article may be coloured to some extent. This can arise if the initiating system which is activated to cure the resin produces free radicals or ions capable of initiating colour formation; even if they are relatively inefficient in initiating colour formation the result may be aesthetically undesirable or if a block of resin containing a three dimensional coloured image is to be formed any colouration of the non-imaged parts of the block may at least partly obscure the image. If an image which comprises two or more colours is desired it may be difficult to provide enough different initiating systems to permit each colour to be formed independently of each other""s colour and free from interference from the polymerisation initiator of the resin.
This invention comprises a process for producing a polymeric layer having a desired image thereon or a three dimensional article comprising a number of such layers in which a layer of a liquid photocurable composition which comprises photo colourable particles is cured by light and selected areas thereof are irradiated with light of a different dose, thereby forming the desired image which composition comprises particles dispersed in it which are micro-capsules containing a photosensitive colour changing composition within a barrier layer which is substantially impermeable to the components of the colour changing composition or are solid particles comprising an immobilised photosensitive colour changing composition. The barrier or solid state of the particles will also act to limit the passage of initiating species into the micro-capsule.
In this invention the initiation mechanism may be the same or different, but it is particularly suitable for cases in which the composition is both cured and coloured by cationic initiators; for example, epoxy resins may be so cured in the presence of micro-capsules containing cationically initiated colouring agents.
The colour changing composition suitably comprises a photo initiator and a colour former which becomes coloured, changes colour or becomes more intensely coloured when the photoinitiator is activated. It may alternatively become bleached.
If it is desired to use an initiator which is sensitive to the light used for curing, the particles, for example the barrier and/or contents of the microcapsule may comprise a light absorbing substance which absorbs at least part of such light. Initiation of full colour change will then require a greater dose of light in intensity or duration than is needed for curing.
The barrier of the microcapsule may be permeable to materials other than the components of the colour forming composition and it may be desirable in manufacture to treat the microcapsules with a substance, for example ammonia, to decolourise the contents.
The particles may if desired contain a small quantity of a base or other material to maintain them in a colourless state until a threshold level of radiation is encountered. This may suitably be introduced by using a barrier which is permeable to the base, which may be a lower (e.g. C1-2) amine or preferably ammonia and exposing the microcapsules to the base. If they are produced in a coloured or slightly coloured condition this procedure may also enable them to be decolourised as aforesaid.
The dose of light may differ in intensity, duration or wavelength. For convenience and cost it may be preferred to carry out cure and colour changing using a common light source (UV lamp or UV laser such as Hexe2x80x94Cd, Argon Ion, YAG etc.), for example a laser which may suitably be traversed at a slower rate over the area to be coloured.
The invention also comprises particles which comprise an immobilised photosensitive colour changing agent which are preferably micro-capsules which may be as previously described which comprise a barrier layer enclosing a photosensitive colour changing composition, the barrier layer being substantially impermeable to the components of the said composition. xe2x80x9cImmobilisedxe2x80x9d means not capable of migrating outside the particle. Such particles may for example be included in preparations for protecting the skin from sun and be adapted to change colour, for example to red when a suitable limit of exposure to sunlight has been received. They may also be used in monitoring the exposure to light of substrates to be tested for resistance to light, or the exposure of patients to light in therapeutic treatments. They may also be used in novelty items, for example greetings cards in which a message or design appears on exposure to light.
The barrier is suitably a polyurea or aminoplast composition. Gelatin, gum arabic, polyvinyl alcohol or other materials may be used if desired however.
The microcapsules may be made in known manner, for example as taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,739,456, 2,800,457, 3,755,190, 3,914,511, 3,796,669, 4,001,140, 4,087,376, 4,089,802 or 4,025,455.
Micro particles, e.g. microcapsules, of 1 to 50 microns average diameter may be used to provide good continuous colour with resolution that is required for sharp colour writing etc.
The barrier should be robust; it should not be readily breakable by pressure or exposure to light or to a photocurable resin in which it is intended to disperse it. The barrier should remain intact in the finished product after colour formation.
The photocurable and photocolourable composition may be made by dispersing the particles in a photocurable composition which is preferably curable to form a transparent solid and which is preferably free from colour forming materials. It may, however, be desired for example for aesthetic purposes to have a lightly coloured xe2x80x9cbackgroundxe2x80x9d to the image. We prefer to spray dry micro-capsules for example by evaporating the water from tiny droplets of an aqueous microcapsule suspension, as we have found spray dried microcapsules easy to disperse in such compositions. If desired a dispersing aid may be used to assist in dispersing them in the composition. In a photocurable photocolourable composition containing the particles, a colour stabiliser may be present in the particles and a longer wave-length photo-initiator may also be present in the resin if desired.
The light curable resin is preferably an epoxy, vinyl ether or acrylate resin or a mixture thereof. Such light curable resins are described in EP 605,361 EP 360,869, U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,035, WO 92/15620, EP 646,580, EP 425,441 A2, SMC 60102 and SMC 60093. Many light curable resins are commercially available, for example Cibatool XB5170, 5180, 5190, Somos 6110, 7110, RP cure 100 HC, Exactomer 2202 SF, HTG 324 and Stereocol H-N 9000 (Hexe2x80x94Cd laser), Somos 6100, 7100, Cibatool SL 5410, 5180, Exactomer HTG 35X, and RP cure 100 AR (Argon ion laser) and Cibatool SL 5510, 5190, SL 5195 (YAG laser).
The photo-initiator, which is convertible by a photochemical reaction into a developer, is preferably an acylphosphine oxide or sulphide and/or a compound which generates acid when irradiated.
The compound which generates acid when irradiated is preferably an onium salt, a latent sulphonic acid, a halomethyl-s-triazine, or metallocene or a chlorinated acetophenone or a benzoin phenyl ether.
Preferred onium salt photoiniators are aryl diazonium, diaryliodonium; triaryl sulphonium, triaryl selenonium, dialkyl phenacyl sulphonium, triaryl sulphoxonium, aryloxydiaryl sulphoxonium and dialkylphenacyl sulphoxonium salts (especially their salts with BF4xe2x88x92, PF6xe2x88x92, AsF6xe2x88x92 or SbF6xe2x88x92), more preferably the diaryliodonium and triaryl sulphonium salts which are relatively easy to prepare on a commercial scale.
The latent sulphonic acid is a compound which produces a sulphonic acid on irradiation with light. Preferred latent sulphonic acids are the xcex1-sulphonyloxy ketones, e.g. benzoin tosylate, 4xe2x80x2-methylthio-2-(p-tosyloxy) propiophenone, xcex1-toluene sulphonyloxy propiophenone; xcex1-hydroxymethylbenzoin sulphonates, e.g. the methane sulphonate and p-toluene sulphonate of xcex1-hydroxymethyl benzoin; nitrobenzyl esters of sulphonic acids, e.g. 4-nitrobenzyl tosylate, 2,4- and 2,6-dinitrobenzyl tosylate, p-nitrobenzyl-9,10-diethoxyanthracene-2-sulphonate; aryl diazidonaphthaquinone-4-sulphonates; 4xe2x80x2-Nitrobenzyl 2,4,6-triisopropylbenzenesulphone, xcex1-sulphonyl acetophenones, e.g. xcex1-toluene sulphonyl acetophenone and 2-methyl-2-(4-methylphenyl sulphonyl)-1-phenylpropane; methane sulphonate esters of 2-hydroxy- and 2,4-dihydroxybenzophenone; and 1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-1-naphthylideneimino-p-toluene sulphonate.
Preferred halo methyl-s-triazines are the 2-aryl-4,6-bis chloromethyl-s-triazines and preferred chlorinated acetophenones include 4-tert-butyl-xcex1,xcex1,xcex1,-trichloroacetophenone and 4-phenoxy-xcex1,xcex1-bis-dichloroacetophenone.
A preferred metallocene is (cyclopentadi-1-enyl)[(1,2,3,4,5,6-n)-(1-methylethyl)benzene]-iron(1+)-hexafluoro phosphate (1xe2x88x92), available from Ciba Geigy 261.
The compound which forms colour or changes colour on contact with a photochemically generated developer is preferably a triaryl methane-, diphenyl methane-, thiazine, spiro-, lactam- or fluoran-based colour former. Examples of Triarylmethane-based colour formers include, 3-3-bis(p-dimethylaminophenyl)-6-dimethylaminophthalide, 3,3-bis(p-dimethylaminophenyl)phthalide, 3-(p-dimethylaminophenyl)-3-(1,2-dimethylindole-3-yl)phthalide, 3-(p-dimethylaminophenyl)-3-(2-methylindole-3-yl)phthalide, 3,3-bis(1,2-dimethylindole-3-yl)-5-dimethylaminophthalide, 3,3-bis(1,2-dimethylindole-3-yl)-6-dimethylaminophthalide, 3,3-bis(9-ethylcarbazole-3-yl)-6-dimethylaminophthalide, 3,3-bis(2-phenylindole-3-yl)-6-dimethylaminophthalide, 3-p-dimethylaminophenyl-3-(1-methylpyrrole-3-yl)-6-dimethylaminophthalide, etc., especially triphenyl methanes e.g. Crystal Violet Lactone.
Diphenylmethane-based colour formers include 4,4xe2x80x2-bis-dimethylaminobenzhydryl benzyl ether, N-halophenyl-leucoauramine and N-2,4,5-trichlorophenyl-leucoauramine.
Thiazine-based colour formers include benzoyl-leucomethylene blue and p-nitrobenzoyl-leucomethylene blue.
Spiro-based colour formers include 3-methyl-spiro-dinaphthopyran, 3-ethyl-spiro-dinaphthopyran, 3-phenyl-spirodinapthopyran, 3-benzyl-spiro-dinaphthopyran, 3-methyl-naphtho-(6xe2x80x2-methoxybenzo)spiropyran and 3-propyl-spiro-dibenzopyran.
Lactam-based colour formers include rhodamine-b-anilinolactam, rhodamine-(p-nitroanilino)lactam and rhodamine-(o-chloroanilino)lactam.
Fluoran-based colour formers include 3,6-dimethoxyfluoran, 3,6-diethoxyfluoran, 3,6-dibutoxyfluoran, 3-dimethylamino-7-methoxyfluoran, 3-dimethylamino-6-methoxylfluoran, 3-dimethylamino-7-methoxyfluoran, 3-diethylamino-7-chlorofluoran, 3-diethylamino-6-methyl-7-chlorofluoran, 3-diethylamino-6,7-dimethylfuoran, 3-(N-ethyl-p-toluidino)-7-methylfluoran, 3-diethylamino-7-(N-acetyl-N-methylamino)fluoran, 3-diethylamino-7-N-methylaminofluoran, 3-diethylamino-7-dibenzylaminofluoran, 3-diethylamino-5-methyl-7-dibenzylaminofluoran, 3-diethylamino-7-(N-methyl-N-benzylamino)fluoran, 3-diethylamino-7-(N-chloroethyl-N-methylamino)fluoran, 3-diethylamino-7-diethylaminofluoran, 3-(N-ethyl-p-toluidino)-6-methyl-7-phenylaminofluoran, 3-(N-ethyl-p-toluidino)-6-methyl-7-phenylaminofluoran, 3-diethylamino-7-(2-carbomethoxy-phenylamino)fluoran, 3-(N-ethyl-N-isoamylamino)-6-methyl-7-phenylaminofluoran, 3-(N-cyclohexyl-N-methylamino)-6-methyl-7-phenylaminofluoran, 3-pyrrolidino-6-methyl-7-phenylaminofluoran, 3-piperidino-6-methyl-7-phenylaminofluoran, 3-diethylamino-6-methyl-7-xylidinofluoran, 3-diethylamino-7-(o-chlorophenylamino)fluoran, 3-dibutylamino-7-(o-chlorophenylamino)fluoran and 3-pyrrolidino-6-methyl-7-p-butylphenylaminofluoran.
Colour formers permitting the production of a wide range of colours are known and have been described, for example, by Peter Gregory in High-Technology Applications of Organic Colorants, Plenum Press, pages 124-134.
The latent sulphonic acid 4xe2x80x2-nitrobenzyl 2,4,6-triisopropyl-benzenesulphonate [4NO2xe2x80x94C6H4CH2OSO2xe2x80x94(2,4,6Me2CHxe2x80x94)C6H2] may be prepared by reacting 4-nitrobenzyl-alcohol with triisopropylbenzenesulphonyl chloride in the presence of dicyclohexylamine.
The mechanical properties of the polymeric layer or three dimensional article may also be improved by irradiation with light which does not cause colouration, e.g. light of high (i.e. long) UV wavelength. If desired a photoinitiator which does not generate acid when irradiated may be included which absorbs the high UV wavelength light, thereby facilitating a xe2x80x9cpost curexe2x80x9d using high UV wavelength light without unwanted colour formation. This post cure can be performed on the polymeric layer or three dimensional article using an appropriate U.V. oven.
The photo-curable, photo-colourable composition preferably compromise:
(a) 100 parts in total of photo-curable (cationic or free radically initiated) resin;
(b) 0.01 to 5 parts microencapsulated colourants;
(c) 0 to 5 parts longer wavelength photo-initiators and or peroxides;
(d) 0 to 5 parts additives such as dispersing aid.
Microencapsulated compositions with different colour former system are suggested for the use in a photocurable, photocolourable composition to provide multicolour image. The second colour may be developed at different energy wave-length to that used for the first colour and so on. In the present case the necessary dose of light from a single light source can be varied by varying the amount of a UV barrier agent coencapsulated with the colour former and colour developer and/or by varying the type of coencapsulated colour developer with a given colour former. Alternatively the energy may be varied by using different light sources.
The process for forming a three-dimensional article preferably uses a stereolithography apparatus, for example the SLA 250, 350, 500, 3500, 5000 supplied by 3D -Systems or the Stereos 300, 400 and 600 supplied by EOS.
There is no particular limit on what the three dimensional article having selectively coloured regions can be, for example one may use the process to form ornamental and industrial articles and models of plant and animal parts (e.g. human body parts). industrial articles include mechanical parts, especially those used in automobiles. Animal parts include bones, organs, tissues and combinations thereof. Examples of bones include joints (e.g. ball and socket joints such as the hip and shoulder, hinge joints such as the knee and elbow) the skull, jaw, spine, ribs, collarbone, shoulder blade, humerus, radius, ulna, teeth, finger and hand bones, breast bone, femur, tibia and fibula. Examples of organs include the liver, heart, lungs, kidneys, bladder, brain, eyes, intestines, pancreas and reproductive organs. Examples of tissue include muscle and cartilage. The process is particularly useful for producing selectively coloured models of animal parts and these can be used by a technician to assess the extent of certain illnesses and other disorders, or as a model for a surgeon to practice on before beginning surgery. For example, models of cancerous body parts can be produced wherein cancerous cells are coloured differently from healthy tissue. A surgeon can then practice or plan surgery using the model before beginning work on the patient.
As desired the three dimensional article having selectively coloured regions can be a model which is the same size, smaller or larger than the original article. Selectively coloured models which are larger than the original article are particularly useful for viewing small complicated internal features.
In a further embodiment the process comprises the further step of coating the polymeric layer or three dimensional article resulting from the present process with a visually transparent layer which absorbs the wavelength of light used in step b). This has the advantage of filtering out any light which could generate further unwanted colour, e.g. sunlight. A still further advantage is that the coating provides improved gloss and transparency and reduces or eliminates the xe2x80x9cstaircasexe2x80x9d effect seen on three dimensional models prepared in a layer-wise manner.
The visually transparent coating preferably absorbs ultraviolet (UV) light. Materials used to prepare such coatings can be made by dissolving a UV absorbing compound in a mixture comprising a resin and one or more organic solvents, for example those UV absorbing compounds used in protective sun creams or Tinuvin 1135 and 400 available from Ciba Geigy, Bayer 325 and 340 available from Bayer PLC, and UV.Titan grade P370 and L530 available from Kemira of Finland. Suitable resins are thermoplastic acrylic resins, e.g. Neocryl B700 and B731 from Zeneca Limited.
The visually transparent coating is preferably applied to the polymeric layer or three dimensional article by dip or spray coating. With dip coating the depth of layer may be controlled by altering viscosity of the material used, with layer depth increasing with viscosity.